Abstergo Industries
Abstergo Industries is a multinational corporate conglomerate, and the primary front for the modern day activities of the Templar Order. One of the largest and most prominent corporations in the world, Abstergo Industries, or its predecessors, were responsible for the majority of human technological development for the past millennia. Despite genuinely contributing to the technological development of society, Abstergo Industries' primary mission, as dictated by its Templar members, was "the destruction of the Assassin Order, the procurement of advanced technologies originally created by the First Civilization, and establishing a New World Order". By the year 2192, Abstergo Industries had vastly expanded into various business sectors and different avenues, setting up various subsidiary companies, such as Abstergo Entertainment, as well as going into a massive conglomerate with Cerberus and Umbrella. History Goals As the greatest industrial force the Templars owned, Abstergo shared the same beliefs as the Templars; order and discipline through power and control. Some Abstergo employees did not recognize the Templar Order, neither did they hear about it, but certain high-ranking members of Abstergo knew the Templar cause. Since the Third Crusade, the Templars started realizing the power that the Pieces of Eden had over humans, and so they began searching for them. In modern times, they had used numerous subjects from the Animus Project to access the memories of their ancestors, in order to get hold of a map showing these artifacts. This goal later formed into total control and possession of all Pieces of Eden. The Templars' goals had changed as they sought control to unify the entire world using these artifacts, going from "lasting peace, no matter what the cost" to the "New World Order". To accomplish this, they had to reach their ultimate goal; launching a Piece of Eden into orbit around Earth. Known employees File:AC1 Rikkin Report.png|thumb|250px|Warren Vidic speaking to three Abstergo executives The vast majority of Abstergo's employees were not Templars, including its scientists, engineers and CEOs. Abstergo also had hundreds of spies in other companies around the world, including sleeper agents. Current employees Italicized names indicate membership in the Inner Sanctum of the Templar Order: *Jane Birkam – Position unknown, friend of Warren Vidic *David – Acquisitions, Lineage Research and Acquisition. *''Laetitia England'' *''Álvaro Gramática'' – Research, Future Technology *Caroline Grey *Aubrey Jacobs – Alan Rikkin's assistant *Carson Kairns *David Kilkerman *Robert Klein *Henry Liman *Jansen March *James Morse – Abstergo employee whose James Morse's email|e-mail could be accessed from their website by inputting the login password "PFRDVJ5aLLg" *''Mitsuko Nakamura'' – Research, Lineage Research and Acquisition *Erica Nichols *Nancy Nilop – Human Resources agent *Richard – One of three men who threatened to kill Lucy Stillman, before being stopped by Vidic *''Alan Rikkin'' – Chief Executive Officer *S. *Damian Saravakos – Medical examiner, Medical Division, Lineage Research and Acquisition Former employees *''Isabelle Ardant'' – Operations, Historical Research (deceased) *''Daniel Cross'' - Operations (deceased) *Leila Marino (deceased) *Theodore Rizzo (deceased) *Lucy Stillman (deceased) *''Otto Schmidt'' – Operations, Lineage Research and Acquisition (deceased) *''Warren Vidic'' – Head of Research for genetic memory and the Animus project Projects Products Abstergo was one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world, with their primary focus being anti-depressants. Desmond Miles first saw the word "Abstergo" on a bottle of ibuprofen whilst he was still living on the Farm: according to his mother, "The average American household contains three dozen Abstergo-owned products at any given moment. If you tried to purge them from your life completely, it would be a full-time job." It was also stated in an Warren Vidic's email|e-mail to Warren Vidic that Abstergo was secretly experimenting their products on people, and that one of their experiments had failed, poisoning an entire town. Information about this incident had partly been leaked, causing the whole pharmaceutical division of the company to be closed down for investigation. The product Abstergo was experimenting with was named "New Fluoride". Products sold in 2012 include Herne+, the baby monitor Angelus, the Bodyband exercise bracelet, Animus OS glasses, and the Animus game console with pre-packaged genetic memories. Sophia Project The Sophia Project studied cellular information and the means by which information was passed genetically. The end goal was to be able to manipulate genetic information for medical purposes. Animus Project File:AC1 Animus 1.28.png|thumb|left|250px|An Animus in the Rome facility Abstergo began their Animus Project in September 1985, with Dr. Warren Vidic as the head operative. The project initially relied on psychoanalysis, hypnosis and chemicals to unlock genetic memories in their subjects, though it all changed with the invention of the Animus, which enabled subjects to Synchronization|synchronize with their ancestors' memories in a virtual reality environment. The Lineage Research and Acquisition department acquired subjects to farm memories, which were later implemented into Project Legacy for Abstergo recruits to decode the memories without requiring a descendant to relive them in the Animus. However, it was put on hold after the individual or group known as Erudito began hacking into the Project and giving recruits memories Abstergo did not want them to see. The Animi Training Program was also launched some time in 2012 to train recruits into becoming lethal agents, by having them synchronize with the skills of great Templar agents and non-Assassin individuals from centuries before. Archeology Abstergo knew of the First Civilization and the Pieces of Eden. However, they had only discovered a few of the locations of Temples|vaults, and were unaware of how to access the information archive within them. Akashic Satellite Plexus File:Early ASP model.jpg|thumb|250px|Early ASP model The Akashic Satellite Plexus was launched in 2008, and on 21 December 2012, Abstergo intended to launch its cornerstone, the Eye-Abstergo satellite. On the surface, it was a collection of communications, weather and observation satellites, though the Eye-Abstergo addition was intended to amplify the powers of an Apples of Eden|Apple of Eden. Though the Assassins believed Abstergo would use it to control the world, this was denied in their Abstergo Files|internal documents for their top agents. Emphasis was placed on the "ASP" becoming able to locate "individuals with potential", and was heavily shielded and presumed to be operational in the face of even the worst predicted solar flares. Baseline Study File:Baseline Study.jpg|thumb|250px|left|The Baseline Study On 24 July 2014, the wikipedia:Wall Street Journal announced that wikipedia:Google had organized a medical and genomics project called the wikipedia:Baseline Study, which would collect genetic information from various people. Secretly, the project is run by Abstergo. This caught the attention of the Initiates. Trivia *''Abstergo'' is a Latin verb, meaning "I cleanse". *In the tenth Glyphs|Glyph, titled "Apollo", scanning the American flag on the Eagle lander showed the Abstergo logo, suggesting that Abstergo Industries was behind the Apollo 11 Moon landing|moon landings. Similarly, scanning the white flag planted on the moon revealed the Templar insignia|Templar crosses. *During Ezio Auditore da Firenze's time in the Vatican Vault, the Abstergo logo could be seen among several images projected by Minerva. *During the retrieval of the Apple from the Colosseum Vault, when Desmond activated the Ezio's Apple of Eden|Apple of Eden, several symbols started to appear around him. Of the symbols that were displayed, the Abstergo logo was one that appeared quite frequently. *In concept art for the Vault, what looked like the Abstergo logo could be seen on the floor of the circular room in which Ezio fought Rodrigo. *Abstergo's Animi room had a wall with a large window in the shape of the Templar cross. *A Twitter page was created for Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy, named the "datadumpscanner". *The multiplayer mode of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Assassin's Creed: Revelations was played from the view of Juhani Otso Berg. *The Abstergo logo was present in many forms seen throughout Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles. *The Abstergo logo symbolized the wikipedia:Penrose triangle, first created by the Swedish artist wikipedia:Oscar Reutersvärd, who described the triangle as "impossibility in its purest form". __NOEDITSECTION__